1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an in-vehicle apparatus such as a car audio system, a car navigation system, etc., there is an apparatus which includes an apparatus body installed in a vehicle compartment, and a front panel disposed at a front surface of the apparatus body and provided with operating members for operating the apparatus body, for example refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-166786.
The in-vehicle apparatus is incorporated into a location of the vehicle body such as a dashboard, a center console panel, etc. in the condition where the front panel faces rearwards.
Therefore, where the in-vehicle apparatus is disposed at a location, fronting on the front side of either one of the driver's seat and the assistant driver's seat, of the vehicle body, the operating members can be operated easily by the user seated on one of the two seats but not much easily be operated by the user seated on the other of the seats.